gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CaptainWill10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Matthew Fireskull page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Sea Guardian (Talk) 02:25, July 18, 2010 um... i quote: "If you STOP spamming, then everything will be alright, and dude, you truly are a hater! In my story, I was using something you'll NEVER have, it's called IMAGINATION! Ever heard of it? Didn't think so, even though I'm a teenager, it don't mean I don't have a little childness in me! So stop spamming, or I'll YELL at you like I have been!". now i have experience with admins going... um... angry, and this looks like it. for that reason, im temporarily removing your adminship. 01:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so Hey, I don't think you got anger issues, ya might or might not, I don't know you in person so I can't really have a good answer. From talking to you on Potco and on here it does not seem like you do. Matt hmm... when i see consitant editin. 14:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ??? dude! admins need to be extremely active!!!! all i want to see is around a week of daily editing!! thats all!!! 14:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ad remember, speed spam isnt helping you rollback a rollback is lower than an admin, but higherthan a user. and about the admin of guild pages, we already have one of those 01:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Deal You and I share more in common than I thought. The head of the brethern court is jack Swordmenace, and he and i will be very happy for you to join us. As of the EITC war, we can become allies for the fight against Leon and his goons. Warhawk1 03:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Meet you on Ill see you on Vachira on Tortuga. Help is on the way my friend. Warhawk1 16:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) link http://potcoplayersinformation.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Information_and_Players_Wiki make a user page and ill tell u everything Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC)